


Starstruck

by therumjournals



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: AU, Community: pintofest, M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DJ AU inspired by Lady Gaga’s Starstruck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

Zach fell a little in love the moment he laid eyes on the DJ.

Which was interesting, because the DJ's eyes were closed at the time, as he grooved in a tranced-out bliss, feeling his way through the beat.

Zach was still watching when he opened his eyes, electric blue outshining every strobe and laser light around him. And Zach thought maybe, actually, he was a lot in love.

*

He let Zoe drag him out of the club, the memory of those eyes clearer than the night in front of him.

He crouched against the brick wall, trying to put his head between his knees.

"You okay?" Zoe asked.

"I feel a little dizzy."

"Oh honey," Zoe said, patting him on the shoulder. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to stare directly into the sun?"

*

Another night, another club, and a week’s worth of fantasies holding headphones to one ear in the DJ booth. His eyes were closed again, so Zach could breathe.

“Wooohooo!” Zoe shouted beside him. “I love this song.”

"Yeah,” Zach said distractedly. "This song is amazing. I want to fuck this song."

The DJ opened his eyes and looked directly at Zach, who promptly choked and spilled a gin and tonic down his shirt.

*

“Are you alright?”

Zach reached for his sunglasses before he remembered that it was the middle of the night. He blinked and wished he remembered how to speak.

“I saw you before…looked like you might have had a little problem with your drink?” He gestured to the still-damp front of Zach’s shirt.

“Oh. Uh. Yeah.” Zach at his smoothest, no doubt about that.

“Enjoying the set?”

“Yeah.” Slowly, words were coming to him. “Very…pulse-y.” Well, sort-of-words.

“Pulse-y, huh. Okay. I think that’s what I was going for. I’m Chris, by the way.”

“Zach.”

“I’ve gotta get back up there. I’ll see you on the dance floor,” he said with a wink. He turned and walked away. Chris.

Zach reached out to clutch Zoe by the arm. “Guh.”

*

Zach tried to turn around three times before they reached the club.

“Zach. Come on. Didn’t you say you wanted to talk to him again?”

Zach wasn’t sure about the talking. But he did want to stand that close to him again, and talking sounded like a wonderful excuse.

“What should I say to him? I need to speak his language.”

“No, you really don’t.”

“Should I ask him to make me number one on his playlist?’”

“How about you start with ‘Hi’ and see where it goes from there.”

*

Zach scowled as someone shoved up next to him at the bar.

“Hey you.”

He glanced over, saw stars. Swallowed. What had Zoe said? Oh yeah. “Hi.”

An easy smile. “How’s your night going so far?”

“Good.” Better. “Yours?”

Chris shrugged. “The usual. Girls throwing themselves at me.” He rolled his eyes and leaned in close. Zach caught of whiff of smoke and music. “Can you believe this one chick actually asked me if I would make her number one on my playlist? Seriously? Ew.”

“Heh.” Zach suddenly felt very interested in examining the surface of the bar.

“I hate contrived pick-up lines,” Chris said casually. “I much prefer it when someone just buys me a drink.” The bartender set two Coronas on the bar in front of him, and he slid one over to Zach. “Drink?”

*

“He bought you a drink?”

“Yes…” Zach said slowly.

“And you…?”

“Drank it.”

“And then?”

“Ran away.”

“Uh huh.” Zoe pretended to think about it. “Now remind me again, _why_ didn’t you want him to kiss you?”

Zach looked at her like it was obvious. “Because, Zoe, if he tried to kiss me, I would probably faint.”

“Ah. Right. So you want to stay in tonight then?”

“Fuck no.”

*

"I love this song," Zach said, seriously.

"Oh my god, I know, this song is the best.” Zoe threw her hands in the air and wiggled her hips.

"No, I mean...I think I'm _in love_ with this song."

Zoe dropped her hands and gave him a look. Another second passed before her hips came to a stop. "Zach...you barely even know this song."

"I _want_ to know it."

“Well, then maybe you should buy it a drink.”

*

“I was thinking something kind of small and intimate. You know, close friends only?”

“Uh huh, uh huh,” said Zoe, nodding, not listening at all. “Oooh, or _instead_ you could rent out a club, invite every single person you’ve ever met, and have DJ Fine himself provide the entertainment.”

“What?” Zach said, laughing. “Uh, no. No.”

“Why not?!”

“Because I’d rather not spend my 33rd birthday in a cold sweat, that’s why.”

“Oh please. You’ll thank me later.”

*

“So I can’t DJ your birthday party.”

Chris had hopped down from the DJ platform to yell in Zach’s ear.

Zach nodded. “Okay,” he yelled back.

“Something else came up.”

Zach kind of wanted to ask what, but only so he could feel Chris’s breath against his skin again.

He didn’t ask.

*

Zach was lolling against the wall of the club, drunk on birthday wishes. Or maybe that was the booze. His hair was falling into his eyes and he could feel the beat of the bass thumping through his spine.

“Happy birthday.”

Zach swung his head to the side and broke out in a cold sweat. Chris took a step closer.

“What are you…”

“Zoe invited me? I thought maybe I’d come as a guest instead of standing all far away from you like I usually do.” He took another step closer, put a hand on Zach’s hip, slid his thumb up to brush against the bare skin under his t-shirt. Zach looked down at his hand and swallowed.

“You don’t say much,” Chris said in his ear, and it felt like his body was vibrating with Chris’s voice now, instead of the throbbing bass.

“Sorry,” Zach said, still avoiding his eyes. “I get all –“ a flip of his hand, “when you’re –“ he nodded at Chris’s chest. He took a deep breath and let his hand rest on Chris’s waist.

Chris smiled, breathed a whisper of a kiss against his jaw. “Yeah?”

Zach nodded against his lips. “Dizzy.”

“You ever faint?”

“Uh. No. Not yet.”

“Let’s try this then.” Chris leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, and he felt his vision go dark around the edges. Eclipse.

*

“Zach. Zach!”

Zach came to to the sound of his name, interspersed with sunny laughter. His eyes fluttered open, and for a moment he thought he’d woken up in the sky.

Chris was looking down at him, a hand on his cheek, laughing and shaking his head. “You really fucking fainted.”

“Um.” Zach blinked a few times. “God. Sorry.” He put a hand to his head and struggled to sit up.

A warm arm around his back. “You okay? Need a drink?”

Zach shook his head. “Air.”

“Come on.”

Chris helped him up, took his hand and pulled him to a side door, up a dark stairway and onto the roof of the club.

Zach took a deep breath and glanced around him at the night sky. At Chris. Stars in his eyes. He took a step forward, pulled Chris into his arms and kissed him.

Fireworks in the distance, maybe. Or maybe that was just his heart.

Boom, boom.


End file.
